Forum:Trading an awesome Chimera
Hey guys, I found one of the best Chimeras gauranteed. Here are the stats ( 1406 Damage, 93.6 Accuracy, 2.0 Fire Rate, 3 Round Clip, x4 Element Effect, +7 Recoil Reduction, +223% Damage, Lvl.49) If You're interested, send me a message. My gamertag= OrgyOfCats MrBigglesworth 00:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Sounds good ill message you shortly, are you looking for anything in return??? 00:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Umm yes. Do you have any good assault rifles or rocket launchers? MrBigglesworth 00:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth That's the best lv 49 Revolver I've ever seen. Land0fChocolate 00:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's likely a construct. I think the OP is the same guy who claims to have a legit 70 acc. Anarchy. I may be wrong about that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) does seem overly powerful for a lvl 49 but anyway about weapons, depends what your idea of good is, u prefer legit or mod?? i got a couple nice laucnhers i think on my lvl 50 soldier, 3 exactly the same stats except i have them in shock, fire and corrosive, 1036x3 cant remember accuracy or firerate, has a 3 clip size im sure and x4 in each element with very high element effect chance and 4.2x zoom, assault rifles hmmm add my gamertag ' xjohnnox ' and ill tell you what i got. 00:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) It's not a construct and if you don't want it, then don't comment on this post. MrBigglesworth 00:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Why not? I think people deserve to know when they're being offered possibly illegitimate weapons. Some people have scruples about using them, and often toss them away when they find out. If I can save someone the trouble, I will. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :As long as he has a valid, relevant point that is not offensive, he can comment if he chooses. 00:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I just get pissed off when people say my guns arent legit. I apologize. But it is real. I found it in the armory. I don't know how else I could prove its legit. There's nothing "Amazing" on the gun that makes it look fake. MrBigglesworth 00:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :He said it was a chance, not a definite modded weapon. He left the concept open for you to counter. :@Jarrad: When a mod steps in to defend you, do not continue the argument on two fronts. 00:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry homey. I was midpost when you got yours in. Just wanted to finish and explain myself. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Although the damage is amazing for a LvL49 weapon. I can imagine you found it on play through 2, yes? IDJV 00:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I only play on playthrough 2 nowadays MrBigglesworth 00:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :although i cant confirm this i thought you could only find level 50+ weapons in the armory on play through 2 having a character @LvL 61. i dont know i would have to check but i cant. IDJV 00:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Idk about that either but I did have lower Lvl. people in my game with me MrBigglesworth 01:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth ::Unless he/she was host he shouldn't have affected the crates. IDJV 01:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't remember who the host was. All I know is that we found a few lower Lvl. weapons. Eveything else like you said was 50+ :MrBigglesworth 01:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth If anyone wants the gun message me at my GT = OrgyOfCats MrBigglesworth 01:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth What's the prefix? Freed23 01:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by prefix? MrBigglesworth 01:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth It is a blank chimera. Pearl chimera bloody chimera etc. Freed23 01:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The prefix is Twisted (edit - discussion on this forum _should_ have ended here- ) but I can assure you it's not modded. I have other guns with Twisted in them that are not modded such as my Ogre. MrBigglesworth 02:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Oh, never mind then my friend collects "swift" revolvers, and twisted makes me question its legitimacy anyways. I don't want to start anything though....Freed23 02:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ahaha. Ok, enough of this then. The only gun type that the twisted prefix will spawn on is SMGs, period. Thus your Chimera and your Ogre are modded. End of discussion on the matter.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Jarrad is correct, even if he said it a little rudely. Twisted prefixes only spawn on MSGs - any other guns and they are modded. 02:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) er, yeah, sorry about that. The thrill of vindication and all...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :: my twisted bessie is modded. noooo, are you sure? IDJV 02:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, yes. But screw it. Use it until you find a better legit one.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::can i see some kind of link to say that this is true.(the 'twisted' prefix only on smg's) ::::Nagamarky's User page has a great section explaining how to tell if a gun is modded. 02:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Doesn't confirm anything. ::::::Yes it does. I can guarantee that everything stated in that section is fact, and it specifically states that a gun cannot have a Twisted prefix unless it's modded, and a Chimera is a Revolver, no? 02:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm not accepting until proven, although i will no longer post anything anymore saying its legit. IDJV 02:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It has been proven. 02:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Not to me.IDJV 02:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It's been proven to the community. 03:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Its just something i'm going to have to accept isn't it? IDJV 03:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : My friend and I found the Ogre and the Chimera Legitametly. I PROMISE I do not trade any modded guns without telling you guys first. It's OK if you think it's modded, but please join my game and I can prove to you that it is not modded. I know people lie about guns all the time but I'm not a douche. I tell the truth.MrBigglesworth 02:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :Then your friend dropped it there. It's modded, there is no excusing it. 02:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm not saying you did it intentionally. But it happens. Go check out the official Gearbox forums. They have some real wizkids there that can tell you exacty why those guns can't spawn legitimately.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Reason twisted can't spawn on any but an smg is because it is linked to the twisted smg barrel and the prefix only spawns when that is present. Freed23 03:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :So now we need an item card? right. 03:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Read the very 1st post!! http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=1 i would like to point out that on j-nox's user page it says he uses modded weponry and items, so why all the complaining? @IDJV: You don't have to take my word or Fen's for it. Just look at the Twisted codes. gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted They're for SMGs. Happy now? --Nagamarky 04:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :no not really, don't understand that at all and my Twisted Bessie is modded IDJV 05:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What the hell did I start? Look, I don't care if it is modded, and I don't care if it isn't modded. This part of the forum is for trading guns. Does anyone want to trade with me? MrBigglesworth 07:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth Hmmm yes, cause of you i now know that i have several modded guns. IDJV 07:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :what is wrong with modded guns? all is fair in war and borderlands - so long as you are not deluded/deluding anyone. 07:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::iv'e always said that i will never use mods unless i'm loosing my mind in moxxi's underdome. I feel that they take out the whole idea of looting. i'm playing this game to get better weapons ready for the next dlc, if i have mods then why play? why not wait until the 4th dlc is released. IDJV 07:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :i see your point. however comma i submit to you two points: 1 that the final raise of level cap to 75 (engine limit) and item levels will be the 5th dlc and the next will (edit) likely be an arena or car wars type. and 2 modding stuff is fun. i cannot justify it and will not try. i agree that purism is best for play online but krom's sidearm _should_ have been a revolver like in the cut scene. 08:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Car wars as if they were bad enough, now there making DLC out of it. Where did you find this out.-IDJV :oops. see revised above. pure conjecture. i apologize to all. 09:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::we should really stop using this page... IDJV 09:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You dont even need the prefix to see that its modded, 1.4k damage on a level 49 gun? neverever. :we established this including the author who attempted to assure people it wasn't. IDJV 09:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Modding is modding, ppl like it and ppl dont, i got bored of restarting the story over and over again and farming wasnt turning up much so bam in come somes mods, which kept me playing borderlands rather than putting it in the drawer, anyways i would like to trade for that as im trying to build a walking vending machine of a character filled with both mods and none modded weapons, shields, class and grenade mods. p.s you'll have to wait, my xbox has got 3 rrod lol so i gta fix it 1st 14:00, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The Chimera is modded no matter what this guy says. Max damage on a lvl 61 Chimera 2 shot is barely over 1200dmg. Also anything with a Twisted prefix is a modded gun. There is a twisted part for guns but SMGs only and it never overrides the original prefix. Gun is modded. ''x-KingMidas-x '' :we know KM. thank you. try not to overstate your point in the future. nicely managed thread btw. 01:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :if the guy says the gun isnt modded why dont you take his word for it instead of attacking him like animals i also found a TWISTED chimera in the armory so unless any of you guys are the creators of borderland you cannot tell me otherwise :and even if you did think the gun was modded why would you bother to comment oh and btw im interested in this gun GT xXxCR7SISxXx :Nagamarky :: But we are "the creators of borderland"! Why don't you take our word for it instead of attacking us like an ignorant fool? I, for one, can tell you that the prefix is from an SMG and the title from a revolver: explain to me how that works - or in this case, how it does not. Unfortunately, "it's a rare gun, and you haven't seen it yet, so shove it" is not a valid reason. (Oh, and ten bucks says you found it in multiplayer.) (Also, you just brought up an old thread, so with regards to whatever there is to be thrown at you, you had it coming.) --Nagamarky 05:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: yea im sure and if i was attackin you, you would kno it nd i found that gun in single player so whats your point and who cares if this is an old thread i can still post or comment on anything i choose ::: if you think im so ignorant why do you bother on replying if you think you kno the gun is modded nd even if it was ( which im 100% its not) why do you care? ::: BTW i am still interested in this gun so please send friend request GT=xXxCR7SISxXx ::: @ - do you have any non modded chimara's if you do please let me kno and i hope you are taking these post the wrong way and if so my apologies ::::And now I know you're lying for sure, singleplayer won't generate such a gun. I only "care" because I don't give a crap whether you delude yourself or not, just don't affect others who don't know any better. (Oh wait, you don't, either.) ::::* gd_weap_'patrol_smg'.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted ::::* gd_weap_'revolver_pistol'.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera ::::"...the prefix is from an SMG and the title from a revolver: explain to me how that works" You have not replied me on that yet. --Nagamarky 23:10, May 5, 2010 ( dr. f would like to see a pic. 23:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) listen 1st you cant tell me what i found during my game play and 2nd the game generates random weapons so how would you kno oh thats right you probably dont know any better but thats ok oh and do you spend all your free time on this game cause you think you know so much The point is, even though the game does generate random weapons, it does not generate impossible weapons like the one you claim legitimately dropped. Also, in case you were not aware, Nagamarky (though I don't know the person myself by any means) is one of the most respected editors on this site, and so could easily be considered a governing voice on all things borderlands-related. As much as it might grind your gears to realize that your gun is modded/made in such a way that it could not naturally appear in the game, the fact of the matter is, cold, hard facts are laid in front of you, and they are coming from somebody that knows this game very, very well. AZS Boggs 00:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) nags and i have been modding (or tuning up in nag's case) items for a long time. our findings and statements are based on personal experience _and_ posted research from the gearbox forums. there are people over there that delve into the game engine software mechanics to find priority preference for prefixes (a process i overlooked entirely). it is well known that though items can be edited and used in the game they are not - one more time for you kids sleeping in the back of the auditorium, and yes i see you missy - _are not_ generated in the game. if such were the case you could provide an article link to a statement declaring to all that Dr. F is full of poo. i submit to you all that such is not the case. furthermore i challenge you to find credible citation(s) that the game will cough up such chimeras (actual definition not just the gun). as i stated above conversation on this thread is pointless beyond the point where OP stated prefix was 'twisted'. so ask mr. b to trade or post a reference or a picture. or troll on just for entertainment purposes. 02:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) just wanted to take this moment to say that mod drama is hilarious. i know i myself have been guilty of it in the past, but with the internet being searchable and all there's pretty much no excuse for not checking. there's probably some psychology going on in the background, because i had a really hard time accepting one of my guns was modded. thought i was being a purist and such. but you know what? gaming is about having fun. modded weapons make the game more fun? use them. if they piss you off, don't use them and kick players who do. or, y'know, keep making drama for me to troll. Texhn 09:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, too true. What got me into modding and experimentation was knowing one of my favorite guns was a mod; pre-1.3.0, but it was a pretty well-covered construct. Since then, I decided that I'm not falling for it again; @Dr. F, the transition from retuning to modding - albeit for testing- was a quick one, actually. Wouldn't give myself that much credit for simply tuning up. (Also, I'm looking for a Flaming Troll, to keep for a few laughs.) --Nagamarky 10:22, May 6, 2010 (UTC)